


Signed, Phantom Thief KID

by DoubleXXCross



Category: Magic Kaito
Genre: Gen, Haiku, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 12:24:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14736929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoubleXXCross/pseuds/DoubleXXCross
Summary: Missive yet received,Public and police alikeGather at the stage…





	Signed, Phantom Thief KID

__ Tonight, at midnight  
_ I will take the gem I seek  
_ __ Signed, Phantom Thief KID

Missive yet received,  
Public and police alike  
Gather at the stage

Preparations set;  
The actors take position;  
The curtain rises-

There, up in the sky  
Do you see the silhouette  
Set against the moon?

Face in shadow's cast  
One eye masked in gleaming glass  
Grinning like a cat

Standing at the edge,  
Shouts “Ladies and Gentlemen!”  
To the screaming crowd

Just a small disguise  
Fools the guards, a clever trick  
Has detectives stumped

Gem now in his hands,  
Lifts it up to Luna's light  
Checking for the glow…

Whether it would be  
Good or Bad to never find  
The Pandora Stone,

It, at any rate  
Would be safer in his grasp  
Than their bloodied hands

And whether or not  
Such a thing of legends born  
Truly does exist,

He believes it must  
For if not, then his death held  
No meaning at all.


End file.
